hornblowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Are171887
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spithead page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:28, July 6, 2015 (UTC) (I apologize for my rather poor knowledge of English, because I am Russian by nationality) Good day G`day, sir, i`m Konstantin, admin, creator and bureaucrat of russian Hornblower wiki. I on behalf of the Russian community of Hornblower wiki would like to wish to start cooperation between your and our wiki. Given the large amount of information on your wiki and the ability of our wiki administration to do good design, we could become good partners in the difficult task of filling the articles of the heroes of our favorite TV serial. In our project a little more articles, so mutual aid and support could help us all. I understand that you are not the founder and administrator of this wiki, but as the creator sign the last time in 2015, I can contact only with you. For this post I enclose a link to our wiki. Thank you for understanding, Konstantin, administrator of russian Hornblower wiki. http://ru.hornblower.wikia.com/wiki/Хорнблауэр_Вики Good luck with your Russian project. John Vicarage (talk) 12:08, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not speak or read Russian, but, good luck with your Hornblower wikia. I have read the entire book and short story series many times, I just received the television shows and the 1951 movies, and in the process of viewing them. are171887 Wanting to Help Hi. I'm keen to take an active role with this wiki, up to taking on the administrator role using an adoption process. I see you have been a very active editor in the past, are you still interested in this project, do you have any problem with my plan? John Vicarage (talk) 23:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Help yourself, John. I spent many months, then I took a bit of a hiatus. This was apparently started by Ajrand about ten years ago, then Kneazlgirl added some about five years ago. Just got the TV series and the movie and am viewing them now. Hope to be back soon, but, you're welcome to edit. It's open for everyone. Looking forward to working together soon. are171887 29 February 2017, 01:28 UTC Excellent. I suggest I apply for admin status (bureaucrat, sysop) for both of us, so there is cover in case one of us falls in action. I'll wait a week first to see if anyone else responds to my forum post. Vicarage (talk) 07:20, March 1, 2017 (UTC)